Galileo VS Carl Sagan/Rap Meanings
'Galileo Galilei:' The Starry Messenger is about to make Contact with this farce (Sidereus Nuncius or in english as The Starry Messager was a short pamphlet by Galileo. Contact was a novel written by Carl Sagan it also references the term, To Make Contact, which is to approach someone. A Farce is a buffoon, a comedic person. Galileo is saying that he will begin his raps against Sagan.) Made the telescope, so nowhere in the Cosmos would he hide his ass (Cosmos was a series hosted by Carl Sagan and also the universe seen as a hold however, with the telescope that Galileo was commonly credit for inventing he could find Sagan anywhere so he wouldn't hide from this battle.) Io-wn from any hack who derived off my mapping (A word on word play of lo-wen with low win, Io, Jupiter's third largest moon, and Bernard Lown, Sagan's partner in various Anti-Nuclear Projects. Galileo then calls Sagan a hack, somone who isn't good with their job as Galileo accuses Sagan ripping off Galileo's map works as both Galileo worked on the first drafted map of The Moon and Sagan's involvment with the Pioneer Plaque map.) Your blood cells out your true character, why are you even rapping? (In an episode of The Cosmos, they take a journey of the inside of the blood cell as Galileo says he has no personality and questions why he even bother to battle him.) Your suggestions were hypotheses until I went cosmic fly, Carl (Carl Sagan had many theories including Time Travel, The Big Bang, The 4th Dimension, etc that remained Hypotheses which were remained theories unlike Galileo's theories which were proven as he calls himself cosmic, universal, fly which is slang for cool.) I took a swing, and go pendulum and come back as hard (Galileo did a lot of research of Pendulum, which is a subject to a restoring force due to gravity that will accelerate it back toward the equilibrium position, in which is compared to Galileo's raps as his comebacks are as hard as when a pendulum would come back.) because I might as well be travelling upon a flat plane, heathen (During Galileo's time, The Catholic Church was in rule in which they believed the world was a flat plane in which Galileo says that's more believable than Sagan winning.) I'll leave this conspiracy theorist's world haunted by more than Demons (Galileo calls Sagan a conspiracy theorist, a explanatory hypothesis that accuses an organization of having secret planning which is typically taken to be harmful, and says he'll haunt him more than Demons referencing Carl Sagan's book, The Demon-Haunted World.) 'Carl Sagan:' If you wish to make a decent rap from scratch... (Sagan's first two lines references the line "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe." begins to tell Galileo if wants to be a somewhat good rapper....) You must first realize that you're clearly outmatched! (...Galileo must have the realization that he has no chance against Sagan.) Lets take a Personal Voyage to see your wrong ways (Sagan is gonna show Galileo his wrong doings in life. This also references the show Sagan hosted, Cosmos: A Personal Voyage.) Like how your best "invention" overshadowed Lippershey (Galileo was commonly credited for inventing the telescope however it was actually invented by Hans Lippershey.) My flow's like Kepler's theory, waves that you just deny (Johannes Kepler had a theory that the moon would affect the tides of the ocean, which would be true, however Galileo denied this theory, Sagan would compare his flow to Kepler's theory as it's smooth like the tides in which Galileo would deny Sagan's good flow.) So Savage like a Mars Vikings that NASA calls me fly (Carl Sagan studied some of the landings of The Mars Vikings created by NASA, a governmental space progran, and uses a word on word with Viking as in the Norwiegon Warriors known to savage. Due to this, Sagan says even NASA would call him fly meaning both into space and to be cool.) I got a number after me for all the stars that ever roamed (The Sagan Number was created to honor him as it means the numbers of stars in the universe.) While you remained imprisoned at your very own home! (Because of Galileo's work being a negative to The Catholic Church, The Authorities has Galileo in house arrest.) 'Galileo Galilei:' Si, house arrest, you shall arrest your breath as my victory's on the horizon (While Galileo makes note of his house arrest he wants to Sagan to "arrest", shut, his mouth as Galileo says he'll win.) I RULE THE COSMOS! YOU SHALL NEIL ON DE-GRASSE, this won't end in a Ty, son. (Galileo says he rules the universe and Sagan should bow as this won't end in a draw. This is also a word on word with Tie and Tyson as in Neil Degrasse Tyson, who hosts Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey.) You were replaced left and right, not even Einstein could be called my successor (Galileo says while Sagan was replace by Tyson for The Cosmos series, not even Albert Einstein, known to be one of the smartest men in history, could be the successor of Galileo. This also references Einstein who dubbed Galileo "the father of modern physics—indeed of modern science altogether.".) Experiencing friction? You ripped work faster than that unoriginal Newton fella (Friction is the force resisting the relative motion of solid surfaces, fluid layers, and material elements sliding against each other. In which says Sagan is trying to resist Galileo as he says Sagan rips his work faster than Isaac Newton who was said to discover Friction, whom Galileo discovered Friction before him.) I'll damage you faster than Kuwaiti oil supposedly did the ozone, this is heliocentric (Following Saddam Hussein's threats to light Kuwait's oil wells on fire in response to any physical challenge to Iraqi control of the oil assets, Sagan warned that if the fires were left to burn over a period of several months, the effects of the smoke would be similar to the effects of a nuclear winter. the results of the smoke did not produce continental-sized cooling. Sagan later conceded in The Demon-Haunted World that the prediction did not turn out to be correct: "it was pitch black at noon and temperatures dropped 4°–6 °C over the Persian Gulf, but not much smoke reached stratospheric altitudes and Asia was spared". Galileo will do the same in this rap and comes the heated battle to Heliocentric in which the sun would be the center of the universe.) I'm revolving around the star, the father of modern science is dominating an eccentric (Comparing him to the heliocentric sun, he says he is the center of the universe and calls himself the father of modern science as he calls Sagan eccentric, a person with strange behavior.) Pale Blue Dot, you're nothing but a speck, I've got a strength in materials! (Pale Blue Dot is a photo of Earth by the Voyager 1 space probe from a record distance of about 6 billion kilometers and also a book by Carl Sagan called Pale Blue Dot: A Vision of the Human Future in Space in which Galileo says he contains more history than Sagan's life as his life is compared to a speck like Pale Blue Dot.) Enough to go full Dialogue with this special Bill Nye with a fetish for extraterrestrials! (Galileo says he did so much in his life that he could have a full battle against Sagan as he calls him Bill Nye, another science host of the kids show, Bill Nye The Science Guy. He also says Sagan has a fetish, a sexual feeling, for exterrarrestrials aka Aliens in which Sagan did a lot of research on. This also references Galileo's book, Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems.) 'Carl Sagan:' For some genius at University, This fast rapper was a skipper (Galileo was a drop out at University, this also references Galileo's fast rapping in the last verse. Sagan questions Galileo's intellegence as he was a drop out out of college.) and now this Drop Out's daughter is "observing" my Big Dipper! (Galileo's daughter, Maria Celeste, is observing Sagan's Big Dipper aka his dick. This references oberving as such as obseving through a telescope and The Big Dipper, a common star constellation.) Cause she'll no longer be healing burns from This Dragon of Eden, (Galileo's daughter was a nurse that assisted Galileo however Sagan says she won't be healing the burns, his disses, from Sagan. This is also a word on word play on how Dragons breath fire therefore burning, Sagan's book, The Dragons of Eden, and the creator of the series who voiced Sagan, Dragonsblood23.) Cause I'll be dropping the mic at The Tower of Pisa once your beaten! (To Drop The Mic is getting after the better of someone in which Sagan says he dropped the mic similiar to Galileo's experiments where he dropped several objects on The Tower of Pisa.) A glorious dawn has arrived once I send out a galactic diss (This references Sagan's quote "A still more glorious dawn awaits not a sunrise, but a galaxy-rise, a morning filled with 400 billion" however Sagan calls himself the glorious dawn as he disses Galileo. With 400 billion suns, that you stolen from Copernicus! (Also references the said quote to the line above, Sagan also accusses Galileo of stealing the works of Copernicus, who was the first to say that the sun is the center of the universe.) Cause your ego's the size of Jupiter, but it shall become worse, (Jupiter is the largest planet in the universe and Sagan says it's as large as Galileo's self importance but Sagan tells him it's gonna go bad for him because...) You think discovery planets was big? Then allow me to show you the universe! (...While Galileo did discoveries on Planets, Sagan did discoveries on the universe which is bigger than planets therefore Galileo is blinded by the world beyond planets.) Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Galileo VS Carl Sagan